


Give Me A Date(One No One Can Bother Us)

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I don't know what to tag help, Love, M/M, Shopping Malls, True Love, date, members bust hyunghyuk on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon finally goes on that date they wished to have for a long time and get caught by the members.A MX fic request!! Hope you enjoy <3





	Give Me A Date(One No One Can Bother Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear Hyunghyuk shippers!!  
> It's been a long time since I write a fic about Hyunghyuk and I miss them so much so I wrote this in 3 hours I guess?  
> Anyway it's a ic wish and I hope the requesters will be happy with the results. Tell me what you think^^
> 
> The request was: "Hyunghyuk + canon complaint - attempt secret date w/out members knowing but get caught? + fluff! "

It’s a cold day. It’s not that harsh colds where you feel like you will freeze and your bones will shatter like ice. No it’s not like that but it’s enough to make yourself want to hide under the blankets and sleep all day. And that’s what Hyungwon is doing at the moment. At least the members think like that’s what he is doing but actually he is hiding under the blankets and acts like he is sleeping.

He hears someone opening the room’s door and holds his breath to prevent any sound to be heard. He doesn’t want anyone to realise he is awake.

“Ahh where is my headphone?” Hyungwon hears Jooheon’s voice and from the tone he can imagine the pout on the younger’s face. He never goes anywhere without his yellow headphones and Hyungwon remembers he saw them on Shownu’s bed, the one near the window side. He wants to say where they are but no he can’t say anything.

“Where are they?”

_On Shownu’s bed._

“I don’t want to go without them.”

_They are on Shownu’s bed Jooheon._

“Ah!! They are on hyung’s bed.”

_Thank God._

Hyungwon hears some shuffle and footsteps going away. The door closes and Hyungwon waits until he hears the outdoor close then let’s out a relieved sigh. He grins to himself and gets up from the bed in a hurry. He goes to the closet and opens it to choose an outfit to wear. He looks through them one by one. He wants to look fancy but casual and there is too many options. Some of them are gifts from fans, some he bought himself and there are a few special shirts and hoodies gifted him by his love, Minhyuk. Eventually he grabs the dark red sweatshirt- Minhyuk gifted him on his last birthday and picks a black jeans to match with it. He quickly puts them on and before he leaves the house he remembers to put a mask on to prevent anyone recognise him.

Being an idol has many benefits but at times like this, it’s uncomfortable. He can’t go on dates as freely as he wants because someone can recognise him and that can cause a damage to his his job. Their career is climbing the stairs one by one. He won’t only set himself back but there are other six people he can effect. And preventing anything bad to happen is something Minhyuk and Hyungwon both agreed on. They can’t let anyone lose their everything because of themselves.

Thinking about Minhyuk, Hyungwon really misses him a lot. They can’t go on dates lately because of their tight schedule. Yes they are together all the time but they are not really together. During the day they are busy with things like photo shoots, mv shoots, teaser concepts, recording. And they can’t see each other at night too. Hyungwon considers himself lucky if he can steal more than three kisses before they go to sleep because Kihyun is too edgy during comeback times and he gets extra annoying. Actually Hyungwon knows that shark is just trying to make his friends sleep more because he know they have a lot of things to do but still he gets upset when Kihyun doesn’t let them stay together at night, knowing they will talk all night or just kiss and flirt.

So basically they miss each other so much lately and had no chance to steal some time to themselves until today. Because thank to the entity above, Lunar New Year holiday has come and it’s a perfect chance for Minhyuk and Hyungwon to go on a date. When company said they can have 2 days off for the holiday Hyungwon’s eyes shined and really held himself not to dance around.

Of course Minhyuk carefully planned everything before days. They texted, whispered to each other during shoots about what to do and slipped notes into the other’s pockets to notify the other. The weather said there will be rain so they decided to go to a mall and spend some time there. It’s the mall they went before on Christmas but Jooheon was with them so it’s not exactly a date if you have a 24 year old red haired kid tailing you around and asking you to buy ice cream to him.

This time there is no one to bother them. Everybody has a plan for holiday.

Shownu and Wonho will be at their home, Kihyun will take Changkyun to his home since Changkyun’s parents are out of the country for some conference. Jooheon will meet with his friends so nobody will be at home for a day.

Minhyuk said he will go to Gwangju for no one to suspect him and left the dorm early to get tickets for a movie they wished to go over a month and Hyungwon said his parents are busy with their travelling agency so he won’t be going home.

So it’s really a perfect chance for them to go out on a date-movie and dinner- and then they can have house to themselves.

In twenty minutes Hyungwon arrives to their meeting spot which it’s the cinema and finds the elder sitting in a corner with a big popcorn and two cokes in his hands. He wears the black sweatshirt with pizza slice on it’s front-Hyungwon’s gift and black jeans. He looks so effortlessly handsome and Hyungwon can feel his heart is getting bigger.

“Hey.” Hyungwon sits next to him, slipping his hands into the elder’s and even behind the mask he can see Minhyuk is smiling. His newly dyed dark brown hairs are falling to his eyes but he doesn’t seem like he is bothered.

“Hey handsome.” Minhyuk leans his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and lifts before anyone can see.

“The movie is about to start.” Hyungwon gets up when he hears the announcement and takes the food Minhyuk is holding.

They get in and sit on their seats. It’s a little back but it doesn’t matter. The saloon is empty because the movie debuted more than a month ago so it’s not that popular anymore. Actually it’s good for them because Hyungwon can throw his arm around the elder and Minhyuk can lean on his shoulder while they watch movie. They don’t have to be scared of someone seeing them when they hold hands or steal small kisses whenever they feel like it. Minhyuk can hide his face into Hyungwon’s shirt when he feels sad or scared and Hyungwon can pull him more close. Basically last screening are the perfect times to see a movie.

Hyungwon sits and Minhyuk pulls his legs under himself, leaning on Hyungwon as he always does and they watch the movie in peace.

“It was a heartbreaking story. I don’t like sad endings.” Minhyuk says as they leave the theatre. He swings his hand between them like a little kid and Hyungwon knows he is being childish.

“They dismanteled the car because it was _killing people_  Minhyuk.”

“Yeah, it was a nice car. A lot of power engine.”

The elder pouts and Hyungwon shakes his head smiling. He places a kiss on Minhyuk’s temple. He is upset because they broke a car and burned it because it was possessed by some spirit, not because it killed 3 people. That’s how Minhyuk is, weird in the best way.

“So what are we gonna do next?” He knocks his head to his lovers.

“Now I will beat your ass.” Minhyuk lifts his eyebrows in a playful way and leads the way to the arcade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know I’m good at this game so I will have no mercy on you just because you are my boyfriend.” Hyungwon says cracking his fingers. He grabs the wheel tight and throws a smirk at the elder next to him in a daring way.

“Is that so? Bring it on baby.” Minhyuk winks and they start to race. Hyungwon gets all the coins and some power items as Minhyuk is going far ahead of him but at some point Minhyuk’s car crash and Hyungwon goes ahead of him. Minhyuk catches up and they race all the way. It’s a close game and Minhyuk almost wins if he didn’t get hit by a bomb Hyungwon left on the road.

“And that’s why you still don’t have a driver’s license.” Hyungwon gets up laughing and pinches the elder’s face who looks annoyed.

“Yeah whatever. Let’s shoot some arrows.” Minhyuk moves away and Hyungwon resist the urge in him to kiss the puppy.

Hyungwon plays arrows with Minhyuk and of course Minhyuk wins. He is not Ten Ten Ten Prince for nothing after all. And it’s okay for Hyungwon because seeing his lover smiling is already a prize for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay sweetheart you can do this.” Minhyuk says as he massages Hyungwon’s shoulders. “All those innocent people’s lifes are in your hand.” Hyungwon shakes his head.

“I know. I have to save them.” Hyungwon looks at his lover from over his shoulder and Minhyuk stops, grasping his shoulders.

“It’s a big responsibility. I know it’s hard but you came through No Mercy. This is a child play for you.” Minhyuk nods eagerly and Hyungwon nods back.

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

And Minhyuk pushes the green play button on the big machine as Hyungwon takes his position. He adjust the gun as all the zombies start to run to him and he brings them one by one.

“Come on baby, you can do it!”

“They are too strong. I don’t have enough ammo!!”

“Grab it from Simon, he is dead anyway.”

“Ouch, that hurts. So you will leave me if we have a zombie apocalypse one day?”

“Bad times needs worse decisions Won.”

“OH MY GOD SIMON BITE ME!”

“Go to the hospital GO TO THE HOSPITAL!!

“I have to save that baby.”

“That kid is a zombie. SHOOT HIM WON!!”

“I can’t do that. _IT’S A KID!_ ”

“SHE WILL KILL YOU!”

“NO!!”

“SHOOT HER DAMN IT!!”

“I CAN’T!”

“OH MY GOD SHE IS JUMPING ON YOU!”

And Hyungwon dies. Miserably.

“I couldn’t shoot her.” He turns and hugs the elder’s torso. He is sitting and Minhyuk is standing so he can place his head to the other’s belly.

Minhyuk caresses his head with a sigh. He is disappointed but there is nothing they can do.

“Well as I said, bad times worse decisions.” He hugs the younger for a few minutes knowing that nobody is around and the lights are low but when he sees a staff he breaks the embrace and gets the younger on his feet by pulling him up.

“Come on I wanna try that one!” Minhyuk says and pulls Hyungwon to one of that insert coin-try to grab plushie but fail repeatedly machines. Minhyuk wants the pikachu at the corner since they come to the arcade so he tries to get it and spends almost all of their coins in vain.

“Let me try.” Hyungwon pinches Minhyuk’s side who is upset because he tried so hard but couldn’t manage to get anything let alone pikachu.

Hyungwon tries and tries and he starts to get annoyed too but acts like nothing is happening. He insert the last coin and a miracle! He captures the pikachu. He slowly moves the plushie and manages to throw it into the hole. Minhyuk yells in happiness and jumps on him when he pulls out the plushie with a big smile.

“My hero! My one and only!! Thank you! Thank you thank you!!” Minhyuk hugs him almost crushing his bones but Hyungwon is okay and he is used to this extreme affection.

When Minhyuk finally breaks the hug, he slowly bows before him and present the pikachu like it’s a treasure box filled with gold and diamonds. Minhyuk giggles and takes the plushie, pressing it into his chest with a dazzling smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s late when they leave the arcade and there are a few people around so they can be more comfortable. They go to eat pizza and talk about anything as they bite the slices but they never leave the other’s hand they are holding under the table.

After dinner Minhyuk wants to eat something sweet like he always does. Hyungwon doesn’t eat much but Minhyuk eats a lot and somehow it’s never enough. Sometimes he eats more than Wonho and Shownu in combine but he doesn’t gain weight so that allows him to eat anything anytime.

It’s winter but the mall is warm so Hyungwon agrees when Minhyuk ask if they can have banana split.

The waiter brings the desert and it’s a big portion because Minhyuk wanted it to be extra double. He happily dives his spoon and takes a big part, shoving it into his mouth.

“This is heaven Hyungwon.”

“You are heaven.”

Minhyuk almost chokes on the comment. Hyungwon pats his back as he coughs and laughs at his expression.

“Ya! I was almost dying and seeing the heaven with my eyes. Stop being cheesy.” He says but Hyungwon can see the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Okay okay.” He laughs and they talk about other things as they eat their desert. Like how much Minhyuk loves Hyungwon's white hair and it looks like snow or how Jooheon thinks about changing his name for people to memorize it more quickly or how some main vocal maybe whipped for a certain maknae who looks clueless but knows everything.

“I don’t think Kihyun will do that.” Hyungwon comments when it’s about a show they will join. Minhyuk brings his spoon to his mouth.

“And you know if the next album—“

Hyungwon looks up when Minhyuk stops talking because it’s something very unusual and sees the elder’s eyes are open wide. He looks like he saw a ghost dancing behind Hyungwon, the little spoon is next to his lips and his mouth is slightly open. Hyungwon turns behind and sees five pair of eyes are looking back at him with mischievous smiles on their faces. He doesn’t have to be a genius to recognise is members and although he doesn’t see himself but Hyungwon can bet his face mirrors Minhyuk’s expression.

The members pull chairs around their table and sit without asking- it’s not like they need to ask but the situation is a bit absurd. Changkyun shakes his head and giggles, showing Hyungwon’s face to Jooheon and Wonho grabs the spoon in Minhyuk’s hand, diving it into the banana split on the table. He takes a big portion of strawberry ice cream and eats it, humming and saying it’s delicious while Minhyuk’s hand stays still in the air, frozen.

“Ya.” Kihyun pokes his white haired friend. It’s obvious that he is trying to hold his laugh but incredibly fails because his eyes are all cresent and his ears are red. “Why are you looking so surprised?”

Hyungwon puts down his own spoon- only for Shownu to grab it and join Wonho.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost hyung.” Jooheon says and pats Changkyun’s shoulder as they laugh.

Hyungwon feels stupid because something is going on and he has no idea what it is.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks when the first shoke wave cools down.

“We come to join you.” Wonho replies, his mouth is full with banana.

“You come here to do what?” Minhyuk says loudly but Kihyun covers his mouth shushing him.

“Hey be careful. It maybe late but someone can recognise us.”

Minhyuk swats his hand away with his adorable angry eyes. As much as he is annoyed Kihyun is right, so Hyungwon nods his head for Minhyuk to cool down. It’s bad for them to have a scene out in a mall, a public place where anyone can see them just when their comeback is around the corner. Minhyuk’s pout returns and Hyungwon wants to reach out and kiss his cheek for him to feel better but he can’t do that. One they are sitting at the restaurant area and two their members are at present.

“How did you know we are here?” Hyungwon asks and Shownu straightens up, shows his hand his blue jeans’ pocket and pulls out a small paper.

“What is that?” Hyungwoon looks at the small paper their leader is holding. Shownu doesn’t say anything just shakes his shoulders. Minhyuk slightly gets up reaching and grabbing the paper and he frowns when he reads the writings.

“It’s one of my notes.” He says and Hyungwon understands it’s one of the notes Minhyuk likes to leave into his jackets, pants, drawers for the last a few days.

“Minhyuk slipped this into my Monsta X jacket’s pocket. I think he thought it was yours.” Shownu giggles like he saw them kissing.

“It was dark.” Minhyuk whines closing his eyes and patting his legs on floor slowly. He curses himself in his mind for being so stupid. He should have checked before he leave the room but he was too careful not to make any sound so it didn’t occured to him that he might put the note into the wrong pocket.

“I ruined our date.” Minhyuk’s lips twitch as he is about to cry. Hyungwon reaches under the table and holds his hand, brushing his knuckles with his fingers to comfort the elder and it looks like it’s working because Minhyuk looks at him and Hyungwon smiles.

It’s okay, he mouths and Minhyuk nods despite his lips are pursed.

“Since we all are here let’s have some fun together.” Wonho says dropping the spoon because he and Shownu ate all the desert.

“Let’s go!”

They all get up pulling Hyungwon and Minhyuk with them and go back to the play area Minhyuk and Hyungwon left an hour ago.

“You already won a pikachu sir, do you want more?” The employee asks and Minhyuk hugs the Pikachu plushie in his arms more. Hyungwon’s ears are burning, he feels emberassed so he just nods.

They go in and start to play anything they want. Shownu wants to play basketball and pulls Hyungwon and Wonho next to him. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon play pacman. It’s been a while since they start to play and Changkyun comes back running inside.

“Hey guys!!”

They all look at him with a surprised look on their faces except Kihyun who continues to play and scores at the last minute, winning the game.

“I won.” He smiles proudly.

“Where were you?” Wonho ignores Kihyun who just beat him, looking at Changkyun and asking him with big round eyes because nobody noticed Changkyun was gone. He is like a little cat if you ask Minhyuk. If you don’t look he just vanish and come back whenever he likes.

“He was looking around.” Kihyun replies patting the younger’s head who blushes but tries to hide it behind his smile. Kihyun always keeps an eye on the young boy and that is something Minhyuk would like to talk with him, _later._

“There is an ice skating ring at the first floor!! Minhyuk hyung you skate so well, let’s go and skate! Please?” Changkyun asks with big puppy eyes that no one can resist and pulls Minhyuk’s arm jumping in his place. Minhyuk wants to protest but younger looks so excited and since their date is not just _their date_ anymore he just nods, throwing apologetic looks to Hyungwon who shakes his head to assure the elder it’s okay for him to go.

Minhyuk goes to skate with Changkyun and Hyungwon continues to play games with Kihyun and Jooheon. Shownu and Wonho sits after a while, having some chat about the next album until the others are done and they all leave to go to the dorm.

Everybody have smile on their faces on the way back. They are happy because they had a great a few hours which it’s not something they can do lately. Minhyuk is smiling too, he always loves to spend time with his friends but he feels a little sad today because he couldn’t have the date he wished for himself and Hyungwon.

When they reach the dorm Minhyuk mutters a good night to everyone, going straight to his room changing really fast and buries himself in his blankets. He hugs his pikachu and pouts until he hears a knock on the door which he ignores. He doesn’t want to talk with anyone but the door opens and closes slowly. He hears a few pats and someone lifts the blankets, curls next to him and wraps his arms around Minhyuk who doesn’t move to look at the person because he knows the owner of the arms the moment he opened the door.

“Hey.” Hyungwon kisses his neck a few times to make elder say something to him. When he doesn’t get response he turns the elder towards him with a little bit force because they are lying on the bed and it’s hard to move someone if they don’t want to move.

Minhyuk still doesn’t look at him so Hyungwon kisses his forehead this time.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He brushes brown hair strands away. Minhyuk looks sad and guilty as he expected.

“I’m sorry Won. I ruined our date.” Hyungwon knows he would hear these words from the elder. Yes he could be extra careful but it’s okay because he had a great day and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“No baby, you didn’t do anything. I had fun today.” Hyungwon says as he rocks Minhyuk a little for him to look up and he does. “Not even those idiots can upset me because this day was amazing.”

Minhyuk looks at him for a moment then smiles and that’s all Hyungwon ever wants. He hugs his lover tightly, Minhyuk buries his face to Hyungwon’s neck. They can have many dates in the future, it’s okay. They may have going through some tough times but they are together for years and they are still looking at each other with the same amount of affection and that’s what matters.

Hyungwon slowly moves his hand up and down as s silence falls between them and he almost falls a sleep.

“Thank you.”

“Always.” He kisses Minhyuk’s temple.

“By the way what are you doing here? Changkyun can come any minute and I bet Kihyun will start yelling if he sees us together.” Minhyuk says but he holds Hyungwon more tight and younger knows he doesn’t want to let go.

“Changkyunnie said he will be sleeping with Kihyun to keep him away from us so I can come here.”

“Aww Changkyunnie is so sweet.”

“He also said it was his idea to come join our date.”

“I will kill that wolf looking satan.”

Hyungwon giggles at Minhyuk’s angry expression because he doesn’t look angry actually. At least not to Hyungwon. He just looks cute and more handsome to his eyes.

“I love you so much.” He whispers.

“I know.”

Minhyuk presses his lips to Hyungwon’s and takes pleasure from the cherry taste. They are soft and sweet, one of the great futures Hyungwon has.

“I love your lips.”

“I know.”

Hyungwon pecks Minhyuk’s cheek and the slight pink tone on the soft skin pleases him. He envelops the older with his embrace.

It’s nice.

Being together and feeling each other is nice.

Minhyuk is nice.

“I love you too.

“I love your lips too.”

Minhyuk giggles kissing Hyungwon’s neck and then he gets comfortable in the younger’s arms.

They fall asleep with smile on their faces and this is the best way to end a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> I hope you like the story^^  
> See you in another one<3


End file.
